In the related art, an electronic signature token stores a user's private key and digital certificate, and authenticates the user's identity using a built-in public key algorithm. Ideally, the user's private key in the electronic signature token cannot be read using any methods, thus ensuring the security of the authentication of the user. However, once the electronic signature token is lost, it is impossible to obtain the original private key, and the user has to apply for a new electronic signature token, key information like the private key and serial number has to be re-distributed and obtained, and the user needs to update the electronic signature token, thus increasing the maintenance cost of the electronic signature token. Therefore, how to maintain the electronic signature token efficiently becomes an urgent problem.